The First Hunt
Merrow woke up on the floor of her cage, curled up in the habitual little ball to which she had become accustomed. An Each Uisge paced the corridor, trident in hand, looking as though he’d like nothing more than to start some trouble. He flared his equine nostrils as he narrowed his yellow eyes. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. She had learned long ago that an Eachy was allowed two sins: Rage and lust. Nothing brought them more pleasure than to stir up trouble in the cell room, making life miserable for the cages’ inhabitants. The wrathful creature drifted by, eyes glared, and made his way out of the chamber. Merrow opened her eyes, sighing in relief. She lifted herself in an upright position, lifting her arms over her head and stretching to her full length, vertically. She flexed her strong silver tail, admiring the impressive scales and gossamer fins, and then waited patiently for Orange to let her out of her cage for practice. Every day, since she could remember, a different Merrow would fetch her from her cage and bring her to the practice chambers to rehearse her singing for Neris. Today was Orange’s day to come and fetch her. After practice, they would bring her to a different grotto to study both mermish, and the languages spoken on land. The rest of her day was spent in being trained to help with household chores. After the day was done, she would be returned to her cage to sleep and wait for the next day to arrive. She impatiently played with her icy blonde tresses, watching how they curved and bowed in the water. She smoothed down any raised scales, and made neat the pleats in her fins, but still Orange did not show. She began to grow a little anxious, as normally by this time she would already have her vocal chords back in her throat. She began wringing her webbed hands in worry. Finally, someone entered the chamber. A sigh of bubbles escaped Merrow’s gills in ease, but upon further inspection, she realized that she did not see the sunset hue of Orange’s tail. Rather, she saw the all too familiar fishing nets and pallid skin of Neris, her mistress. She hastily bowed her head, hands crossed in front, waiting to hear her directions. Neris’ cold voice hissed at her cheekily. “Merrow, you have been quite studious and a very diligent worker with your voice, so I have decided to promote you to full time Merrow Maiden and a member of my chamber staff. From now on, you will no longer sleep in this cage. Instead, you shall rest with the other merrows in their personal caverns. Additionally, you will have the responsibilities of hunting for my meals. Your first hunt is today, and I will remind you that you are forbidden to disappoint me, Merrow.” With a wave of her hand, the cage opened and Merrow felt a feeling of complete release as she emerged from her cell. Neris majestically turned, making her way out of the chamber room, and Merrow knew to follow her. They drifted down an antechamber in silence, then Neris led her to a cavern that Merrow had never before been allowed to enter; Neris’ bedchamber. Two Eachies stood guard at the front, tridents crossed over the entrance, and spears in their other hands. When they saw Neris coming, they stood back and bowed their heads, allowing her to pass through. The bed chamber was magnificent; there were more sparkling treasures in here than Merrow had seen in all of her lifetime. The floor, instead of being sand or stone like she had learned to expect in the many chambers and grottos that she had been in, was white marble with veins of gold running through it. There was a splenorous chandelier that hung in the center of the room, and it was positively dripping with pearls and diamonds. A giant golden clamshell shaped bed sat proudly underneath the light. It was encrusted with crystals, sapphires, and opals of every shape and size, and had plush pillows of rare and exotic materials covering the bed surface. Mysterious and luxurious fabric hangings were draped romantically about the place, floating in the water as if there were no gravity whatsoever. All about the room were shelves of gleaming metals, with beautiful objects filling them to the point of nearly spilling out. Merrow clasped her hands together to resist the urge to touch everything all at once. There were other Merrows in the room already, their different colored tails making them easily distinguishable from one another. Neris sat on the edge of her bed, and laid back to lounge. One Merrow named Red, who was carrying a tray of something rather grotesque looking, rushed forward and kneeled by Neris’ feet. The witch felt around the tray, then lifted off one of its small contents. She brought the morsel to her mouth and crunched down, savoring the flavor with a wicked grin. Blood from the snack oozed into the water, partially coagulated. “Lady fingers; They are so delectable, especially when served by such loyal servants.” Merrow blinked, taking in the meaning of Neris’ words. Fingers? Unsurprising. She had helped in the kitchens before, and had seen the carnage and gore of mortals that Neris called her “meals”. Fingers were not so alarming in comparison, but then again, it might be better for Neris to think that she had come off as intimidating. Merrow made sure to gasp dramatically, and bit back a laugh as she saw Red roll her eyes. Neris seemed pleased, at least. “Startled, Merrow? You may as well become accustomed to the idea.” She gobbled up the rest of the woman’s finger, and started to choke. She coughed up a golden wedding band, and tossed it over at the shelves of baubles. It clinked against the metal, and she nodded in approval. “After all, you will be supplying me with such nosh, in the very near future. Come forward.” Merrow did as she was told, kneeling before her keeper. Neris produced the silver vocal chords from within her fishing net robes, and performed the same ritual of returning her voice, to which Merrow had become accustomed. Her neck throbbed, even after the wound was closed, and she did her best to keep her hair out of the way of the haze of crimson blood as it dissipated in the surrounding water. Neris wiped her hand on the glamorous fabric that draped her bed, and sighed dramatically, apparently bored with the situation. “Merrow, that will be all. Join the others in the practice chamber. They will give you further instructions. I have…” she cocked her head toward an Eachy, a lusty smile playing at the corners of her viciously wide mouth, “… other matters to attend to, at the moment.” With a wave of her hand she dismissed Merrow, turning her attention to the brave looking Eachy, whom Merrow strongly suspected must have had an iron stomach. Red, it seemed, had been dismissed as well; she placed the tray of fingers gingerly by Neris’ feet, and ushered Merrow out into the antechamber. The grand doors swooshed close behind them, and the Eachy guards crossed their tridents over them once more. Red smiled at Merrow, beckoning her forward with her hand. She began to click at her fellow mermaid, though they both had their voices and there was no need of dolphin chatter. “Come along then, Silver. Today will be your first hunt, everyone is waiting for you in the practice chamber! We’re all quite pleased… you coming along means the workload will be that much lighter for us all.” '' '' '' ''(To Be Continued...) Category:Fiction